


The Face that Never Lies

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Alternate Universe Counterparts, Drabble, F/F, Other, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The features differ, but the important things remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face that Never Lies

The one in the mirror stares at her. Some features differ: hair length, color, face shape.

The important things—the trusting light in the eyes, strong even after all the trials, the directness of the gaze, the softness of the smile—remain the same.

Funny, Nao’s never considered herself beautiful looking into a mirror before. This girl, different but identical, shows her how.

Her hand touches a cheek. A hand touches hers.

This is foolish. Nao closes in anyway. Their faces draw near. Gazes deepen.

She seduces. Is seduced.

Foolish maybe, but Nao turns towards the face that never lies.


End file.
